X-men Charged up
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A version of my own X-men cartoon in my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 the starter card

The Xavier institute was a great place to live. Mutants and humans were living together peacefully. There were many mutants there. Soon new ones would be coming to the institute.

In Paris France, a young man was going to discover his new ability. Remy Lebeau was sleeping in his bed and dreaming about fireworks and then there was an explosion.

Remy woke up after being thrown on the floor. He was crying. "Remy are you okay did you fall out of bed?' his mom asked.

"No there was an explosion! I touched something and it exploded. I got thrown out of my bed by the explosion," Remy said.

"It was just a nightmare," his mother said.

"I wouldn't say that," his father said and they saw the exploded alarm clock.

"What am I? What's happening to me!" Remy said.

In America a computer beeped. "Mutant signature detected. Name Remy Lebeau age 16, location Paris France." Cerbros said.

"Prep the black bird," Professor Xavier said.

"What is going on Xavier?" Magneto asked.

"There is a new Mutant in Paris France he might be a little shaken about this, but maybe Jubilee can help," Xavier said.

"Okay then," Magneto said.

"Jubilee, we better get going," Xavier said.

"Where are we going?" Jubilee said.

"We are going to Paris France, a new Mutant has been detected there and we are going to bring him here," Xavier said.

"Okay," Jubilee said.

They arrived in Paris France. "Here we are, Paris France," Xavier said.

Remy was going out with some friends it was Saturday.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lebeau, I am Charles Xavier, I talked to you on the phone earlier," Xavier said.

"Yes we remember, how do you know what is going on with Remy?" Mrs. Lebeau said.

"We know because of our specail computer that detects mutants, but don't worry we want to help Remy with his gift," Xavier said.

"Okay," Mr. Lebeau said.

Meanwhile back in the states. "New mutant signature detected. Name Anna Marie, location Atalanta Georgia," Cerbros said.

"I better contact Charles." Magneto said. "Charles a new mutant has been detected in Atalanta Georgia," he said.

"Go there and recruit her, take Scott with you," Charles said.

"Scott we need to go to Atlanta," Magneto said.

"Then let's go," Scott said.

Once in Atlanta they saw the foster mother with the girl. "Hello you must be Anna Marie's foster mother," Magneto said. "We are representatives for Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, we help ones with special gifts," he said.

"My name is Anna Marie but my friends call me Rogue," Rogue said.

"Well I am sure this for the best Rogue," her foster mother said.

"I know, I just want to control it, I don't want to hurt anyone," Rogue said.

"Then pack up, and we will take you there," Scott said.

"I will," Rogue said.

"Very good, I am so glad you are helping her," her foster mother said.

"Your welcome, we are happy to help," Magneto said.

Rogue was taken to New York.

Meanwhile in France.

"We hope this is what is best for Remy, after all we worry about him," Mrs. Lebeau said.

"We will do what we can for Remy," Xavier said.

"I will talk to Remy," Jubilee said. "Where is he?" she asked.

"He's at the mall right now, here are the directions to it," Mr. Lebeau said.

Jubilee ran to the Mall where Remy was hiding behind a wall. "I keep charging things up and blowing them up, I should count myself lucky it was just trash," Remy said.

"Remy?" Jubilee said.

"Oh hi," Remy said.

"I'm Jubilee," Jubilee said.

"Hello Jubilee," he said.

"I came here with Charles Xavier to talk to you and your parents," Jubilee said.

"I know, I just don't know what is happening to me," Remy said.

"Trust me I know how you feel, I can fire pure energy and make stuff explode, just like you can charge things up with energy," Jubilee said.

"You can how do you control it?" Remy asked.

"Through practice and training, and I know if you come with us to Professor Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters in New York, I know you can learn and use you gifts for good," Jubilee said.

"Okay then," Remy said.

They went to Remy's house and Remy packed up his things. "I will write and call whenever I can," Remy said.

"I know, and we will do the same for you," his parents said.

Once there Remy met the others and other new recruit Rogue. "Hi, I like your hair," Remy said.

"Thanks, and your eyes are very unique, I like them," Rogue said.

Remy and Rogue blushed a little.

"I am no expert but I think we are witnessing the beginnings of love," Beast said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 A wild recruit

All the mutants were training. "Come on Gambit keep at it," Cyclops said.

"I'm doing my best here," Gambit said.

"I know just try and give it all you got," Cyclops said.

"I know you can do it," Rogue said.

"Okay then," Gambit said. Then charged a playing card he found in his pocket and threw it. It was a direct hit and it exploded.

"Nice job Gambit," Nightcrawler said.

"Thanks Nightcrawler," Gambit said.

"Good work, now it's time for you kids to go catch up on your studies," Storm said.

"We will don't worry," Jean said.

"Kids," Logan said.

Meanwhile cerbros was going off. "Mutant signature detected name Hannah Maxter, age 14 location Dallas Texas." Cerbros said.

"We have to find this young mutant," Xavier said.

"Then let's go," Scott said.

Hannah Maxter was always able to be around animals easily. She talked to them often and played with them. But she wasn't understanding what was happening to herself.

"Hey can Wanda and I come?" Peitro asked.

"Sure we are trying to recruit a new mutant she maybe nervous so we need all the help we can get," Magneto said.

Hannah was sitting under a tree.

"She is under a tree near the edge of the woods one of you must talk to her," Xavier said.

"Can I go?' Peitro asked.

"I coming too," Gambit said.

"Go and be careful not to startle her." Magneto said.

"Then lets go," Peitro said and ran off.

"Peitro wait I'm not as fast as you!" Gambit said running after him.

Hannah was sighing wondering what was happening to her or what she was. Then she saw Peitro. "Who are you?" Hannah asked.

"My name is Peitro," he told her. "I know what you are going through I didn't know what was happening or what I was. Just like you I have a gift," he added.

"A gift?" Hannah said.

"Yes," Peitro said. "Come with me and I will take you to ones who will help you," he told her.

"Umm okay," Hannah said.

Then Gambit ran up. "Hey you should learn to wait up for people you speed demon!" Gambit shouted.

"Eeek!"Hannah said. Then a bird of prey swooped down and it's talons scratched Gambit. "Oh no not again!" she said.

"What do you mean again?" Gambit said hold the bleeding cut on his forehead.

"Sometimes animals come out of nowhere when I get scared frightened or lonely, one time I told a swarm of bees to fly away and go home and not to attack me and my friend and they obeyed. For some reason I have some power over animals," Hannah said.

"I see," Gambit said. "Sorry if I scared you," he said.

"It's okay," Hannah said.

"Now come with us," Peitro said.

They led her to the others. "Gambit what happened to you? You're bleeding," Beast said.

"Oh apparently this girl has power over animals and the animal heard her scream when I startled her and attacked me," Gambit said.

"Sorry about that," Hannah said.

"It's okay," Gambit said.

"Well Hannah I know you can learn to control your powers," Xavier said. "I just talked with your parents and you will be coming to New York to learn, so do you want to?" he asked.

"Yes I want too more than anything," Hannah said. "I want to learn to control my powers and use them properly," she said.

"Good, now you better pack," Xavier said.

Hannah packed all of her things and was now ready to go. "Bye mom, bye dad," she said.

"We want you be the best you can be," her father said.

"Now go do your best," her mother said.

Hannah left and moved into the mansion. It took sometime to get use too. She met Logan's wolverine Spooked. "I didn't know this place allowed pets," Hannah said.

"We do, as long as you take care of it," Xavier said.

"That's the rule," Logan said.

"Logan who is this?" Spooked asked.

"This Hannah," Logan said.

"He talks?" Hannah asked.

"Yes he is a mutant animal apparently now Animals are getting the mutant Gene too." Logan said.

"I see," Hannah said. "This place will get some getting use too," she said.

"Hi I'm Jubilee your new roommate," Jubilee said.

"I never had a roommate before," Hannah said.

"Well now you do," Jubilee said.

Hannah put up her stuff and started to get settled. This was really going to get some getting use too.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 charged up

It had been a few weeks and more new mutants had come to the institute. Many of the young ones loved to explore. Today Hannah was out exploring and found something it was a cave and there was an inscription. "I better tell Professor Xavier about this," she said. Then ran back to the institute.

"What is it Hannah?" Xavier asked.

"I found something in the forest, there is this cave and there is some sort of inscription," Hannah said.

"I see we better check it out," Xavier said.

Everyone gathered Logan's pet wolverine Spooked was sitting behind him shaking. (Professor Xavier allowed pets as longs as they were cared for, and he allowed them especially if they had mutant powers like they recently discovered.)

"I-I don't like this Logan," Spooked said.

"Calm down Spooked nothing wrong with a little adventure," Logan said.

"Come on we better check out this cave Hannah found," Xavier said.

"Good idea," Scott said.

They followed Hannah to the cave. "Here is the inscription I told you about," Hannah said.

"I see it," Xavier said. "Well Hank what does it say?" he asked.

"It appears something is inside something to bring out power in mutants," Beast said.

"Then let's check it out," Pietro said.

"Son calm down and don't go rushing in," Magneto said.

"Then let's go inside carefully," Beast said.

They all went inside. "Man a lot of creepy stuff in here," Toad said.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about living here," Avalanche said.

"Will you two shut up?" Gambit asked.

"All of you be quiet," Rogue said.

"More inscriptions we are almost there," beast said.

"But what are these things we are looking for?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know but it said something about powering up," Logan said.

"But what could power us up?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know but we will soon find out." Xavier said.

"Look it's in here," Beast said.

They went inside. There was a chest, inside it were amulets. "Look they are different and they have symbols on them." Hannah said.

"Look at this it says to the one you are meant to go just call out a phrase and it will give you power and you will have new found strength and when you need to, you will be able to change back." Beast said. "There is something else Amulets go to your bonded one," he said.

The Amulets began to glow and shot up and attached to each mutant there.

"Look we all have the amulets now, and each of them look like they are specially meant for us," Gambit said.

"Yes and there are still more, we must keep them guarded to make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands," Magneto said.

"Yes these are very special they are part of our destiny and we must use them for good," Xavier said.

"Now we must be ready for it," Logan said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 my guardian angel

Teenage man who lived nearby was mutant. He lived in a wealthy estate. He actually loved the amazing things his mutation allowed him to do. He was very handsome. But his parents were concerned about his mutation. Whenever they went out no matter how hot or cold it was the made sure he was covered up.

"Mom, dad I don't like this," he said.

"Now son remember you are part of a wealthy family. Can you imagine what would happen if the press found out we got a mutant for son?" his father said.

"But father people accept mutants now, there are even schools and training programs to teach mutants to use their powers for the greater good." the teenage boy said.

"We know that Warren. we just worry about you," his mother said.

"Yes mother, I am going to go out," Warren said.

"Hang on not with out your cover up," his father said.

"Aw man!" Warren said.

Meanwhile Hannah was outside for a walk.

"Let me go," Hannah said and started to fight him off.

Warren was nearby and heard the struggle. "Let of my purse!" he heard. He ran up and saw Hannah struggling with a large male and he ran into help. Hannah got knocked down and was hurt. Warren managed to chase the guy away before he could get Hannah's stuff.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked. He saw Hannah had passed out. So he picked her up and took her to his house. "Mom! Dad!" he shouted.

"Warren what happened?" his mother asked.

"A man tried to mug this girl and steal her purse, I managed to chase him away before he could get it, but she's hurt," Warren said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm a doctor," his mother said. "Now let's take her to the guest room so she can rest," she said after treating Hannah.

Hannah was put in the guest room. She woke up a bit later. "Where am I?" Hannah asked.

"You are in my house," Warren said.

"I know you, you helped me," Hannah said.

"Yes, I brought you here when I saw you were hurt, I am just glad you are okay," Warren said.

"I'm Hannah," Hannah said.

"I'm Warren," Warren said.

"Nice to meet you," Hannah said.

"Nice to meet you too," Warren said.

"I noticed you are wearing a coat inside aren't you hot?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, but my parents make me when we have company," Warren said.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Because I'm not like you," Warren said.

"What do you mean not like me?" Hannah asked. "Are you a mutant?" she said.

"How did you know?" Warren asked.

"I'm a mutant too," Hannah said.

"Prove it," Warren said.

Hannah went over to the window. "Come here little birdie," Hannah said. The blue bird came over. "How are you today?" she said. The bird chirped. "I see well you better go back to those babies and take care of them," she said.

"So you can talk to animals and make them do what you want?" Warren asked.

"Yes," Hannah said.

"Okay I am a mutant, you want to see my mutation?' Warren asked.

"Sure," Hannah said.

Warren took off the coat and unfolded his wings. 'Well what do you think?" Warren asked.

"You look like an angel," Hannah said.

"I do?' Warren asked.

"Yes," Hannah said.

"You really like my wings?" Warren asked.

"Yes, I do," Hannah said. "But do you like your wings?" she asked.

"I do," Warren said.

After a while Hannah decided to talk to Warren's parents. "I can see your son is mutant, like me, I go to professor Xavier's school for gifted youngsters," Hannah said. "I know we will welcome Warren with open arms if he wishes to go," she said.

"I don't know, after we are concerned about him and his mutation," his mother said.

"I know my parents were worried too, but when they saw how this school and facility helped mutants control their powers and use them for the greater good and continue to prove the newfound trust between people and mutants made them realize I needed to be there," Hannah said.

"I don't think so," his father said.

"Now Warren, our Warren should go, after all maybe this will give him the chance to truly spread his wings and soar, we have protected him long enough, and seeing how he saved this young girl things are sure to get better for him," His mother said.

"I see, then we won't stop him," his father said. "Son do your best," he said.

"We want you to be proud of who you are and what you can do, so go," his mother said.

"I will call professor Xavier and let him know," Hannah said. She called the institute and told them what happened and the good news. "Okay Warren you better pack," she said.

Warren packed up and was ready to go. "I promise to keep in touch," he told his parents.

Once at the institute he felt welcome. "Lovely place isn't it?" Hannah asked.

"Yes it's nice," He said and went inside with her.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 Back to school troubles

Summer was almost over and the young mutants at the Xavier Institute were going to be getting ready to go back to school. Many of the students were going to high school while some like Bobby were in middle school.

They were getting school supplies. "Okay I got my Pokemon backpack, my Pokemon lunchbox, and shark lock pencil case, okay now I need some notebooks," Hannah said.

"I we all know that," Warren said.

"I got my supplies," Toad said.

"I see they are mostly green," Pietro said.

"It's my favorite color," Toad said.

"I got my notebooks," Hannah said.

"I can see that," Wanda said.

"I got mine too," Kurt said. "I just love back to school shopping," he said.

"Yeah it's pretty cool," Jubilee said.

"I just can't believe I am finally going to a public school, most of my life it's been private schools and I am telling you those uniforms are most uncomfortable," Warren said.

"Well public school is different, from private school in some ways." Hannah said.

"So no uniforms?" Warren excitedly.

"No uniforms but there are dress codes even for the mutants," Scott said.

"Does it mean I have to wear a fancy jacket?" Warren asked.

"No," Jean said. "Here I have it printed out," she said handing it to him.

"I see," Warren said looking at the paper.

"Warren most people at a public school, the whole rich boy thing might be a way fro them to get whatever they want because of your money and they may think your a snob, bratty and spoiled," Bobby said.

"He's got a point," Toad said.

"Okay," Warren said.

"Now I want to get some back to school clothes," Hannah said.

Once shopping was finished everyone had lunch.

Warren talked to his parents on the phone a bit later. "Warren you are going to be going to a public school?" his father asked.

"Yes and I don't mind, it gives me a chance wear different clothes everyday," Warren said.

"Well just remember to be careful after all some students want to take advantage of rich classmates," his mother said.

"I know, my friends at the institute told me so don't worry," Warren said.

"Okay do your best," his parents said.

"Okay bye," Warren said and hung up.

The first day of school came. "Come on let's go," Hannah said. Then they climbed on the bus.

Warren was sitting next to Hannah.

"Are those wings real?" a kid whispered to the kid sitting next to him.

"Touch them stupid," his friend said.

The kid touched Warren's wing. "Yipe!" Warren said. Then he turned his head. "What did you touch my wing for?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know if they were real," the kid said.

"Have you thought about asking me?" Warren asked him.

"I never thought of that my friend told me to touch them," the teen said.

"Oh so you do what your friend tell you too, if your friend told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?" Warren asked.

"No," the kid said.

"That's what I thought," Warren said.

"Are you a mutant?" the kid asked.

"Yes," Warren said. "Some of the students on this bus are mutants," he said.

"I see," the kid said. "I'm Damien," he said.

"I'm Warren," Warren said.

Once the bus stopped at the school everyone got out. Things were not easy. Many people found out who Warren was as a rich person. A few thought he was snooty and the others thought he might be their ticket to the good life or popularity.

A girl name Trisha Finet began to flirt with him. "Now Warren would you like to hang out after school?" she asked.

"No thanks, Hannah, our friend and I are going to the mall," Warren said.

"Hannah you mean that hick from Texas?" Trisha said.

"Don't talk about Hannah like that she is my friend," Warren said. Warren also had other problems people were teasing him calling him snooty rich boy and bird boy.

"Just ignore them," Toad said.

"Yeah they are just jerks," Pietro told him.

"Okay," Warren said.

Warren had other troubles but he did his best not to let it get to him.

When he got home he sat down on the sofa and sighed. "You alright wings?" Logan asked.

"I just had a hard first day," Warren said.

"Well what happened?" Logan asked sitting down beside him.

"Well some of the kids were teasing me about my wings, and others they thought I was a snob and they didn't even know me, and some of the kids were all like let's go hang out and I know why because they were interested in my money," Warren said.

"Warren you went through a big change, first you were at a school where there were nothing but rich kids, and now you are going to a school with kids with lots of different backgrounds, but just remember sooner or later things will get better, then you will know who you real friends are and who to trust," Logan said.

"Thanks Logan that makes me feel better," Warren said.

"Good," Logan said.

Warren knew things were not easy at his new school best thing he could do was help. Then next day he helped a kid who was being bullied. "You are like an angel," the kid said.

"Angel huh?" Warren asked. "I guess that is very fitting for me," he said.

Once again at the institute the others heard about his kindness. "From now on I am not just Warren, call me Angel," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 the courage within

Everyone enjoyed many different things. Gambit enjoyed writing to his parents right now. _Dear mom and dad things at the institute are going great. But at times it feels crowded. Beast is a great teacher he helps us with our homework. Storm is great too, you should see her garden. There are many young mutants here of different ages. Toad is neat but at times he is so weird, like just last week I saw him catching flies by the garbage. Then there is Jubilee she is very nice and talented. Scott is cool too. Rogue is great too we even went on a date last week and it went great. Hannah is cool she can talk to animals. Warren's neat and he keeps a lot of money saved up because his family so rich, but he's not what you'd expect from a rich person. Logan is great, he is strong, and brave, but at times a little grumpy. He has a twin brother in another dimension. He even has pet wolverine named Spooked. Spooked is so easily frightened I wish there was something one of us could do to boost his confidence. Well I got to go, tomorrow is a big training session. I love you and miss you, Remy._

Remy sent the email and went to bed. "Logan I don't like this," Spooked said the next morning during the training session.

"Spooked they are just training, it's no big deal," Logan said.

"I-I know, it's just it looks like someone could get hurt," Spooked said.

"True accidents happen Spooked but you shouldn't be afraid to try," Hannah said coming up.

"I know but I get scared something bad might happen," Spooked said.

"Tell you what Spooked how about you wear my lucky bandanna, it might help you feel a little braver," Hannah said tying it around his neck.

"Thanks Hannah," Spooked said.

"You want to try the obstacle course with the other pets?" Logan asked.

"I will give it a shot," Spooked said and went through. "I did it, this really works," he said.

"Okay now we have much do," Magneto said.

During lunch the mansion went into lock-down mode. "What happened?" Warren asked.

"Cerbros was getting a little glitchie," Xavier said. "I need one of the pets to go through the vents and unlock the door so I can do repairs." he said.

"Spooked you are the only one who can fit so go," Logan said.

"Okay," Spooked said and went through the vents. He felt the bandanna come off. "Oh no, my lucky bandanna," he said. Then he thought about his friends they needed him so he decided the bandanna can wait. Right now he had to help.

He went through the vents and found the door and pressed the button that unlocked it.

"Good job Spooked," Xavier said. "Now I can make repairs," he said.

"I can help," Spooked said.

Once repairs were made the lock-down ended. "Good job Spooked you did it," Gambit said.

"Yes you were very brave," Hannah said.

"No I wasn't I lost the bandanna and I became a afraid and I did it any way even though I was scared," Spooked said.

"Spooked I gave you the bandanna to help with your confidence, it didn't make you brave. Bravery is doing what you must do even though you are scared," Hannah said.

"I guess I was brave on my own," Spooked said.

"Yes you were," Lance said.

"I guess we can't call you Spooked anymore," Logan said.

"i guess not," Spooked said smiling then paper fell on Spooked. "Yikes!" he said jumping. "Oh well so much for that," he said.

The everyone started laughing.


End file.
